The invention relates to a device for managing the storage of articles, automated to a large extent. The invention furthermore relates to a method for managing the storage of articles, automated to a large extent.
Devices for managing the storage of articles in a way that is automated to a large extent are known. Reference is being made to the international patent applications WO 2010/090512, WO 2012/018255 and WO 2012/134269. Such devices can advantageously be used in the storage and order picking systems of parts, consumer products, pharmaceutical products, and the like. This can be the case at the production site, in wholesale businesses or in retail businesses. Also internet shops and supermarkets can be thought of here.
Such devices can be sizeable. There is a need for systems mentioned in the preamble which occupy a limited amount of space available in storehouses, in a horizontal sense.